User talk:Kyrasantae/Archive1
Welcome Welcome to the wiki! I took the liberty of moving your babel box to Category:Users/Language/zh-yue-N where it's supposed to be. You use it like . :) — Galil 22:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) : Thanks :) Kyrasantae 22:17, 10 September 2006 (CDT) You love me? Yay! And welcome to the wiki. :) -- (talk) 03:44, 11 September 2006 (CDT) : Yes, I do quite love you. Thank you for the welcome :)— [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:46, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::Haha. :DDD Your sig is great! -- (talk) 03:51, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Date Error "10/31/06? It's not even October yet" Haha, I saw what you meant, thank you for pointing that out ^^ Typographical error on my part. evenstar 00:25, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :No problem :) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:28, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Sig Image you may want to make ur sig image redirect to ur user page. just a suggestion :-) --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 22:24, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm...good idea. Done. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:42, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::I would have pointed that out if you hadn't had a link in as text. -- (talk) 01:14, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::Well good morning there! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:17, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You too. :) It might be better not to hold massive conversations in the wiki all the time. :) Let's meet in game sometime. -- (talk) 01:20, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I can't actually be in-game a lot, though I've added you to my friends list already ...and I can't get on IRC from my computer (firewall issues), but I also use MSN... :P — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:22, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::I wont be online during the week, but during the weekend I will be playing. IRC would have been nice, but I'll come on MSN sometime. Send me an e-mail through the wiki e-mail system and include your mail adress, so I can add you and send you my adress. -- (talk) 01:25, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::haha Gem i beat you to it on the sig suggestion! :-) --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 08:45, 14 September 2006 (CDT) *Pouts* I preordered Nightfall yesterday so I and called today to ask if I could pick up the prerelease (yeah yeah bad timing on my part, should have gone to preorder today instead of yesterday), but my store won't be giving those out until the game actually ships. Grrr. >.< — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:39, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :Not to mention that it's rather exciting, as I've never bought a game directly upon release before ($59.99 compared to my picking up Prophecies and Factions at $39.99 each when on sale - that's a lot of money for a poor student). Just disappointed that I don't get goodies to play with for the next month. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:29, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::o:Oh yeah, its cool. It took me awhile to want to take it out of the package. I still have to find my Guild Wars box, but I think my mom threw it out (which pisses me off to no end xD). I hope you get it soon! It's spiffy. Nalee Everborn 23:57, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Is the CE worth the extra $30? Somehow I'm trying to weigh it all out in my head, and the only real spiff I really really want out of the CE is the soundtrack with the bonus music, since the main theme is already so awesome the rest must be great too. I can buy the soundtrack from DirectSong, but the bonus music only comes with the CE, but you can't burn the bonus music to CD, which would be kind of a waste because I prefer to listen to music on CD... (I found the bonus tracks from the special edition Prophecies soundtrack to be better than the rest of the soundtrack combined.) The Varesh box art and standee is pretty awesome too, but seeing as I don't have the CE for the other two chapters (and there's no point in my spending more money I don't have on extra accounts which I don't really want), it'd kinda be a mismatch for my shelf. (This is the "person who is pondering buying a copy of the GOTY Prophecies just for the DVD case to match Factions (but won't because she doesn't want extra accounts) on her shelf" speaking.) Skill pins: I'm still crossing my fingers to win the Nightfall guild emblem contest and I'm not a huge fan of the art on the P/D skills anyway... Congratulations for making it through my rambling :D — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :The standee seems pointless. I can think of many other skills I'd rather have on the skill pins. The art book is cool, but not quite as nice as the Factions one. The DVD is good for putting ArenaNet faces to names. I'm glad not to buy the soundtrack from DirectSong again, 'cause I don't like being DRMed to the Desolation. The CE is certainly worth the ten extra Australian dollars I paid, but thirty... well, I'' probably would, but only because I want to encourage the charity company's subscription-free business model. -- Dashface 03:21, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::I actually found out it was only $10 extra today. $10 for a map and nice box for the discs and the soundtrack (can you tell I'm a huge soundtrack fanatic?) (and a little black cloth bag!!!) is totally worth it. I'm not a big fan of BTS stuff or art books (I'm not a fan of digital art either, I do all of my art by hand. I can appreciate other people's digital art, but I wouldn't study it to the point where I'd want to do some of my own). I was assuming $30 extra before because I saw the Factions CE for $89.99 at a big-box electronics store (compared to $59.99 for the standard) and was just going on that. I preordered at an EB Games, and they just let me know that it was only $69.99 for the CE. ::I would love to have the map because for the last two chapters I bought the Prima guides and I keep their maps on my bookshelf so that I can quickly check which direction I need to travel to get to the next town and so on. Kinda handy, even if not terribly accurate. ::So yep, I'm getting the CE on Thursday...the store said they should have enough copies to go around even for a last-minute upgrade :) ::Unfortunately they're not giving out the prerelease pack for free as I was told by the store earlier and I'll have to shell out another $5 for it. Some of the other EB locations in my city *were* selling them as soon as they got them in, and management at the various stores around town got into a big argument about it. So I will get mine, I just have to pay for it. ::I'm excited :D — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:28, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I'm slightly disappointed. The American edition doesn't have the nice foam packing in the box (so one corner is already slightly dented), doesn't have a nice slipsleeve case for the discs, and doesn't have a plastic card for the game key. I know Euros have always had the plastic card, but WHYYYYYYY?!??!?!? Ah well, more uniform DVD cases on my bookshelf. More reasons to move to Finland. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:25, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Finding people in-game Silly girl! Go to Kamadan International Dist. 1 and I'm there, and as of right now, I think Feather is still there, too. :P Nalee Everborn 19:11, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm sorry I poofed forever. D: I came back too late! ;_; Nalee Everborn 22:59, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Rofl. I -so- edited your talk page. o.O. Anyways, that sucks. D: I have a laptop too, but it won't play guild wars very well. I think I should get a GeForce graphics card, but I don't have the money for it right now. Nalee Everborn 00:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Mine has a GeForce card, but it's one of the worst ones ever made. It runs on ancient drivers because new ones don't optimize its performance one bit. I'm lucky if I can get 20fps on GW, though it's smooth enough to play at around 15. Often I'll zone into an area and I'll get stalled there at 1-5fps or, heck, 0fps, for a minute and a half and then people in my PuGs think I'm a leecher :( — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:12, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I can feel your video card pain... I'm running an old one myself, but paired with only 256 mb of RAM. I've been known from my Guild mates to take over 3 minutes to simply load some of the towns like Lions Arch and Droknar's Forge on busy days. It doesn't end there, either, as even afterwards I get 0 to 1 FPS while trying to move at first, until my computer somehow gets over it... Its also like this out in zones: I'm practically useless to the party in the first encounter, because of the 0 FPS for up to 20 seconds into the encounter. This doesn't help--even makes me look bad--in RA's when I actually want to PvP, and I don't fully load until its 30 seconds into the fight or even more! -- Feather 01:04, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::And now you know why I never play a primary monk or healing build ;) — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:16, 29 September 2006 (CDT) NF Guild emblem contest Ah, so I didn't win (my entry here), but a Finn won, and that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 21:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) : I had posted it on the GWO board, and I got a PM from Gaile about it :-o I'm not that special! I'm not worthy of a PM from Gaile! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 21:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: You got a pm from Gaile?! *faints* -- (talk) 00:30, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::I know, isn't that...shocking?! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:21, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Stupid me How stupid can one be? I had my alarm clock set to wake me up at 8:30. After I woke up, I spent 1 hour doing stuff and then left to thelocal movie theater, which opens at 10:00 to play some ITG. I arrived here 30 min ago, only to discover that it is still 9:00, not 10:00. So now I'm sitting in front of the theater and playing GW witha random wlan station. -- (talk) 01:33, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Silly you. I usually have the opposite problem - I set my alarm clock to wake me up at a certain time, only to wake up and find out I've set it an hour too far ahead. I'm such a loser, I miss classes and I don't care. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:35, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Atleast my friend promised to show up 15 minutes earlier so that I don't need to be alone. :P -- (talk) 01:38, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::Not only that, I just changed my password earlier today but I keep entering the old one by reflex. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:45, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::: :P Only 15 minutes left... -- (talk) 01:46, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I'm going to bed. Have fun! — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:47, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Sleep well! -- (talk) 01:48, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Your sig Seriously, remove the talk page and contributions page links. They take one line of their own. -- (talk) 03:19, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :You've obviously missed the latest incarnation, which is a (gasp) 1.5 lines! :o -> — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:28, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's better now. -- (talk) 07:44, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Thanks to both you and Gem for your signature templates. After hours of messing around with the syntax when I should have been doing University work, I finally got it sorted out the way I wanted it. Hurray for both of you! -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:25, 10 October 2006 (CDT) hiding section of beast mastery page I added my reference to the disccusion page of Beast Mastery, the damage is increased by the beast mastery skill but i am not sure if it is the same formula when using daggers, axes anad so forth, could to change it to reflect this or discuss it please. Xeon 23:59, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Alphabetization Was it really that hard? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 13:04, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Combined with the fact that I didn't even notice that they'd been changed, and that I was already doing a major makeover of that section, it was a tad annoying (esp. to respace the rows afterward). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:12, 19 November 2006 (CST) Cairn Oh! So that's how you do it! I did try but couldn't find a wiki link to copy ;o), Many Thanks, --JP 08:32, 9 December 2006 (CST) :No problem :) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 13:06, 9 December 2006 (CST) Nightfall Elite Mission Icon Hi! You uploaded the Nightfall elite mission icon. May I ask where you got it from? Does the icon for the Gate of Anguish change when you've "unlocked" the mission? -- 03:25, 18 December 2006 (CST) :No, that's actually just the Gate of Anguish icon. From reading the discussions of the "mission" on GWG, it seems that the "mission" '''is' just the whole Mallyx quest (from killing the bosses in the 4 areas to beating Mallyx), and to repeat the mission is to do all 5 of those parts again. Hence the icon should not actually change. However if I ever acquire a screenshot of otherwise (most likely from someone else), I will replace it. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:59, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::Doh, I didn't notice that the GoA has a mission icon instead of a regular outpost icon. If I had noticed that earlier, it would have been proof proof enough for me that the Mallyx quest really is the elite mission. The two things that are confusing here are: ::#The name of the mission ("The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx") is different from the name of the mission outpost ("Gate of Anguish"). This is a novum. ::#The mission ties in with a quest. This is a novum. ::Anyway ... I think it is clear now. I'll change the DoA article. -- 06:14, 18 December 2006 (CST)